


Heartsick.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Casterly Rock, the people are cursed with a disease called "The Heartsickness". If you do not find your soulmate, the illness will kill you. But your soulmate has to be willing to go through the painful procedure of sharing their heart. It's not so easy to find someone who is willing to go through that kind of pain. </p><p>Jaime Lannister is an arrogant Prince, who thinks that the Heartsickness will never affect him. Then a blonde girl settles in the village below the castle, and becomes a smith. Jaime finds himself fascinated with her. But he doesn't even know her name. Will he find the answers he seeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartsick.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know what inspired this. Too much Anime probably. That and watching Dragonheart at some point. But I hope you all enjoy it. I gave it a Teen rating simply because there are some themes that are quite dark, but none of the Archive warnings really apply. (nods) LOL! Anywho... I hope you all like it.

Heartsick.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince Jaime Lannister always thought he would belong to his twin and she to him, forever. They were two halves of the same whole. At least this was what Jaime believed. But the Heartsickness changed everything.

The Heartsickness was a curse on the kingdom of Casterly Rock. There was a time when this was not so, but one day, a Witch was captured by King Tywin Lannister, when the twins were only eight years old. That witch was evil, a woman named Mirri Maz Duur. She had killed many babes within the womb, and after her trial, King Tywin had had her burned at the stake. As she burned, Mirri screamed out a curse upon the land. She swore that her revenge would be the Heartsickness. A terrible illness that could only be cured if people found their soulmates and shared their hearts with each other, each having half of the other’s heart beating within their chests. She died screaming her curse to the skies. King Tywin thought it was nonsense and so he paid it no mind. That was until _he_ began to suffer from the Heartsickness himself.

At first, Tywin was afraid. The Heartsickness was a terrible thing. Strange purple lines appeared on your fingertips, and started to spread, making their way to your heart. It was almost like a poison, but there was no antidote unless you had a soulmate. If the lines reached your heart, you died. King Tywin was lucky. For he had his Queen. Queen Joanna was Tywin’s soulmate. So they shared their hearts and they both recovered. Many others did not recover. Some thought they were soulmates and had tried in vain to share their hearts, but if you shared your heart with someone who was not your soulmate, then your heart and theirs, would shrivel up and die, killing both people. This had happened to several people, and a great sadness fell over Casterly Rock for those who were lost to the curse of the Heartsickness.

Only a year later, Queen Joanna died in childbed, giving birth to a dwarf son that she named Tyrion with her last breath. After her death, King Tywin felt empty, half dead himself, and no matter how much he drank or ate or fucked, he could not fill the emptiness within him. That was the pain of sharing a heart. Once your soulmate died, they took half your heart with them, and you would never feel whole again until you died and reunited with your soulmate. King Tywin was no longer the man he had been. Instead he became cold and distant and cruel. His children were left much to themselves. Casterly Rock was controlled and without lawlessness, for everyone feared the wrath of the cold King Tywin, but all those who lived there were deeply unhappy.

Years passed by. Jaime and Cersei grew, and so did Tyrion. Most children reached the age of fifteen and the Heartsickness hit them. But some did not, though very few. Cersei and Jaime were such children. At least for now they were. It was said that those who did not get the Heartsickness did not know how to love. But Jaime thought this was ridiculous, because Jaime loved his twin. She was his only love, his other half, and he would die for her, share his heart with her if it came to that. Jaime spent his days patrolling the kingdom with his father’s knights and making sure that criminals were punished. He also bullied those he deemed weaker than himself, then he would share the day’s events with his sister, later on in her bed, or his, and they would laugh over the idiocy of the weak peasants, sharing their flesh and sating desires that should not be considered between siblings. Jaime was sure that he was perfectly happy. He didn’t know how wrong he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime turned nineteen, a young girl rode into the kingdom of Casterly Rock. She was tall and freckled, her lips were large and overfull, and her frame was broad. Her teeth were crooked and her nose looked to have been broken more than once. But when the girl rode into the village in the valley, overlooked by the great and looming keep of Casterly Rock, and set up her own smithy, Jaime was amazed by this simple girl. This simple girl, with her cropped straw coloured hair and her deep blue eyes, who ignored the laughter of the villagers and worked hard, and slowly seemed to earn their respect. Jaime did not speak to the girl. He did not speak to her for a whole year, but every day he observed her as he made his rounds with the Knights and teased whoever he wished. He did not speak to the girl, but did not speak up for her either, when his knights were rude to her.

“Oi! Girl! Or is it boy! You look like a boy! Only boys are smiths! Did your parents not teach you your place!” One knight called to her one day. The girl remained silent.

“Beast! Do you really know how to use that hammer? Or are you pretending because no man will take you to wife?” Another knight called out on another day. The girl remained silent.

“A great ugly creature like her has no business in Casterly Rock!” Another knight said on another day. The girl remained silent.

This continued, every day one of Jaime’s knights would be rude to the blue eyed girl and every day she would remain silent. She did not speak to them, did not defend herself, did not acknowledge their existence. Jaime found himself wondering why. He had seen her wield a hammer and she looked strong enough to break any one of his knights apart. She simply chose not to, which was a total mystery to Jaime. Why wouldn’t a girl defend herself if she could? Why not take vengeance? After all, the knights were obscenely rude to her. Jaime did _not_ discuss the girl with his twin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was six months after the girl’s arrival in the kingdom when she finally spoke for the first time. But it was not to defend herself.

“Oi! Boy! Pick up the target and run! I like a moving target!” Red Ronnet Connington said to the small boy. Jaime felt a sense of guilt as the poor skinny boy tried to heft the target on his back.

“Pod the clod! Start running!” Hyle Hunt yelled. The boy started to run, though he could barely move under the weight of the great wooden target that was almost as tall as he was. The knights threw daggers, each aiming for the bull’s-eye, none of them getting it. That was lucky for the boy, for if they did, the knives might pierce his flesh, hit his heart, and kill him instantly. Suddenly the boy dropped the target after tripping over an upturned tree root. The target came to rest at the feet of the girl. She looked at them and then at the boy, Pod.

“I think that’s enough. You’ve had your fun, it’s time to leave the boy alone.” The girl said. She stood taller than all of them except Jaime.

“Oh ho! The beast speaks!” Hyle exclaimed gleefully.

“We thought you were a mute heifer with your dull cow eyes staring, but you never speaking.” Ronnet added rudely. Jaime couldn’t help feeling that this was a contradiction. For the girl’s eyes were the only truly beautiful thing about her.

“I’m not mute. I just don’t waste words on idiots. I have better things to do with my time and effort than to argue with a bunch of little boys who want to play at being knights.” The girl said. Her blue eyes blazed with righteous anger as she helped the small boy up. She brushed the dirt and leaves off of his clothes and looked him over, as though to check he were uninjured. “Go on home Pod. I’m sure your uncle is waiting for you.” The girl said kindly. Pod nodded and ran off. He didn’t work for Jaime or the knights so he could, technically, do as he wished.

“You had no business getting involved you ugly bitch.” Ronnet snarled.

“You had no business throwing knives at a nine year old boy. Do you have no shame? Doesn’t one of you feel any guilt? You could have killed him! Podrick is nine years old! Are you all so heartless that you couldn’t consider you might take that poor child’s life?” The girl asked sadly. She turned around and walked away. The knights jeered after her, but Jaime did not. He merely watched as she disappeared, and wondered if the girl might not be right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year after the girl arrived in the kingdom, Jaime had gone for a walk by himself in the forest. It was rare that Jaime simply wanted time for himself, but today he did. Jaime’s cousin Daven had died of the Heartsickness that day, and Jaime felt the need to be alone and mourn, for Daven hadn’t just been his cousin, but his friend. He had not been paying attention to his surroundings and as he came into a clearing, he found himself surrounded by a group of bandits. He went to draw his sword.

“I wouldn’t if I were you boy.” One of the men said. Jaime felt the point of a sword at his back. Jaime glared at the bandits.

“Isn’t it interesting that we came across the heir to the throne in the middle of the forest? Just when the last of our gold was running low, we’ve found a new money maker.” Another bandit said.

“I don’t think so.” Jaime recognised that voice. The girl. She wore a plain, faded blue tunic, black breeches, and an old, worn, brown cloak over it, but she carried a sword, and had it against the leader’s neck. “Let him go and I won’t cut your leader’s throat.” The girl said. The leader looked at the rest of the group.

“Just let him go.” The leader hissed angrily. They moved out of the way and allowed Jaime to leave the circle. Jaime looked at the girl.

“I think it’s time we were going my lady.” Jaime said to her. She frowned at him but nodded.

“Of course.” She said softly. “We’re going to keep walking with your leader. When we get far enough away, we’ll let him go.” The girl said.

“Why should we take your word for it?” Another man said.

“Do you know the Evenstar?” The girl asked.

“A good man he was. King Selwyn of Tarth, of the Sapphire Isle. Before it was destroyed and sunk beneath the sea, by the magic of Moqorro of the Red Priests, that is.” The leader said.

“He was my father. He told me I should always keep my word, and I honour his lessons. I will let your leader go when we are far enough away.” The girl said. The bandits said no more, and Jaime was in front as the girl walked behind with the bandit leader. When they got close to the village, the girl stopped and let the man go. The bandit looked at her and bowed.

“Princess, I thank you for keeping your word. I am Beric Dondarrion, and should you ever wish my help I shall give it gladly.” The man said. Jaime blinked, not really taking in that this big, broad girl was a princess at all. The girl smiled, a large, toothy grin.

“All I might ask is that you stop attacking people here in the forest. You’re not the only ones without gold or food. Don’t you think that the people of Casterly Rock have enough problems without worrying about outlaws, Sir?” The girl asked. Beric nodded.

“ _He_ is not a starving peasant, princess.” Beric said.

“He is not, but just like everyone else in this kingdom, he has the curse hanging over him. He may be arrogant and pig headed and entirely too proud of himself, but he is the prince, and hopefully, he will one day change things here. How do you expect him to learn anything if you attack him? You just prove his father’s points to him if you do such things.” The girl said. Beric nodded.

“I understand princess. Thank you, once again, for allowing me to leave.” Beric said.

“I gave my word. I’d not break it. Good luck to you Beric Dondarrion.” The girl said.

“And to you, Princess.” Beric said. Then he walked away. Jaime looked at the girl.

“Since _when_ were _you_ a princess?” Jaime asked.

“I was born one, same as you were born a prince.” The girl replied.

“How comes you never said anything?” Jaime asked.

“You never asked. Your men seem more concerned with bullying smallfolk than actually protecting the weak, those in need. I was taught that Knights defend those in need, not attack them or make sport of them.” The girl shot back.

“I meant, you could have named yourself a princess and received a warmer welcome, rather than working as a smith.” Jaime replied.

“I don’t care for false courtesies, and I _like_ being a smith. I’m actually not bad at it.” The girl said. Jaime snorted. “You don’t even know what I’m capable of. You’ve never asked me to make anything. Maybe if you weren’t so judgemental of others, you’d understand that not everything can live up to your expectations.” The girl said. Then she spun on her heel to walk back to the village. Jaime felt his heart clench just a little. He reached an arm forward and took hold of the girl’s wrist. It was no delicate lady’s wrist, it was a strong wrist and Jaime felt the beating of her pulse under the skin as he held on to her.

“Wait. Forgive me my lady. You saved my life and it was unworthy of me to speak to you in such a way.” Jaime said. The girl frowned.

“Don’t you mock me.” The girl shot back.

“I’m apologising. You’re right about me. About a lot of things.” Jaime said sadly. The girl looked at Jaime, her free hand settling over the one that held her wrist.

“Well, maybe if you wished to speak to me, rather than bringing your lackeys to harass innocent people, I might believe you.” The girl said. She gently removed her wrist from Jaime’s grasp and went to walk away again.

“Wait! My lady! I don’t know your name!” Jaime called after her. The girl turned back, her sapphire blue eyes focussed on him.

“My name is Brienne, Princess Brienne of Tarth. But just Brienne is fine. No one knows I ever was a princess here and I prefer to keep it that way.” The girl said. Then she walked off. Jaime watched as she slipped away towards the village and her smithy, and Jaime smiled as he repeated her name over and over again in his head.

 _“Princess Brienne of Tarth.”_ Jaime thought to himself as he walked back to the Castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Jaime went to the village alone. He wore an old peasant cloak, and saw how the villagers seemed to get along. He was shocked to see men going to the smithy. The nobles of Casterly Rock were deeply offended by the idea of a female smith and it was strange to see that Brienne did in fact have customers. She looked up from her work to see him. A half smile flickered across her face and then fell, but it was enough encouragement for Jaime to go and speak to her. So he walked over to the forge, where Brienne seemed to have stopped work.

“So how are you today Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne grinned and gestured to the small hut like home beside the smithy. Jaime followed her and watched as she went straight to a wash bowl, filled with water, and she splashed her face and scrubbed at her hands and arms, removing the worst of any soot and grime from the forge.

“Do feel free to sit down.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked, at first wanting to retort that she shouldn’t be talking to a prince so familiarly. Then he remembered that she was actually a princess, despite how she was hiding it. He also felt a small swell of pride that he was the only one who knew. Though he wondered how the bandit leader in the forest had recognised her father’s name, when Jaime had no idea that this Sapphire Isle had ever existed before it was mentioned.

“How did that bandit know about the Sapphire Isle and I didn’t?” Jaime asked.

“Outside this kingdom, there are many others. Your father keeps you all isolated, but those who came from outside this kingdom know of the Sapphire Isle. It’s why I chose to come here. I knew no one would know me and I could live in relative peace.” Brienne answered honestly. She grabbed an old kettle and started to boil water on an older looking wood stove.

“Why would you want to be here? Do you not know about the Heartsickness?” Jaime asked.

“I wasn’t born here, so the curse probably won’t affect me. At least that’s my hope. Besides, no one has ever fallen in love with me and they never will, so I’ve learned to accept that I will never have love. Perhaps that will stop me getting the Heartsickness as well. Who knows? Just because this kingdom is cursed with the Heartsickness, doesn’t mean it’s any less safe than anywhere else. The kingdom of Winterfell, in the North, has been cursed with eternal snow. The Kingdom of the Riverlands, has been cursed by plagues of giant wolves that kill travellers. The kingdom of the Stormlands, across the mainland from my home was cursed with storms that destroyed most ships that ever tried to reach it. Even in kingdoms that are not cursed there are always risks. I came here because no one would ever know me. That’s all I really wanted after everything I knew was destroyed.” Brienne said sadly.

“How was everything destroyed? That bandit, Beric, he said that the Sapphire Isle was sunk beneath the sea by magic?” Jaime asked. Brienne frowned.

“That might be a story for another day.” Brienne said softly. Jaime did not ask her about her island again that day. He figured when it was time, she’d let him know all by herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had come to visit Brienne often in the six months after she had saved his life. She was fast becoming a friend, though Jaime still found it hard when it came down to his knights being cruel to her. He’d stopped the bullying of the smallfolk, thinking that Brienne was right about how they treated people. Hurting them didn’t make things better, it just made things worse. But that didn’t stop the knights insulting Brienne. Somehow, Jaime felt sickened by their actions, but he knew Brienne was capable of sorting out the knights herself if she wished, and would not appreciate him standing up for her. That was something he had discovered quite by accident. One day he had come to visit her and had found her not at the forge. So he followed her trail into the forest, where he found her practising with a sword. They had sparred there and then, and Jaime had dubbed Brienne a wench, after she knocked him into the dirt. Brienne had glared and Jaime had simply laughed and asked for a rematch.

After that, he had sparred with her daily, often just as sunset made the forest glow orange and gold, knowing that she didn’t like to be seen with her sword. She liked to keep a low profile and Jaime couldn’t blame her for it really. So Jaime and Brienne shared another secret.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eight months after Jaime had befriended Brienne, he noticed that the knights had started to be nice to the girl smith. Something gave Jaime great unease about their intentions. He was determined to find out what they were up to.

“What are they up to?” Jaime asked Brienne. He knew it was silly to ask her. She wouldn’t know anymore than he would. Brienne shook her head and laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll find out when they decide to tell you. They haven’t told me, but I’m sure it involves some sort of jest.” Brienne had told him. There was a knock at her door then. Brienne frowned and Jaime knew he must have looked confused. Brienne had no real visitors to her home. He was the only one who knew her secret. Jaime was the only one that came to her home as far as he knew. Brienne stood up from her seat next to the great wooden table in her hut and went to the door. Jaime knew he was hidden from view when Brienne opened the door.

“Brienne.” Jaime heard Hyle Hunt outside.

“What would you like Ser Hyle? If you’re looking to have your horse’s shoes shod, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Ser Alyn, it will cost the same as any other service I charge for.” Brienne stated. Jaime frowned to himself at the thought that Alyn Ambrose had come knocking at Brienne’s door.

“Why, my lady, I merely wanted the pleasure of your company.” Hyle said. “I thought you might like these.” Hyle added. Jaime noted a bunch of wildflowers being handed to Brienne over the threshold. Brienne looked at the flowers as though they were a poisonous snake, ready to attack.

“I’m afraid my company isn’t available Ser Hyle. I have much and more to do. The life of a smith is never dull.” Brienne said. “Have a nice day.” She added, before closing the door. She had not taken the flowers. Brienne came to sit back down, looking exasperated.

“So you seem to have a suitor.” Jaime stated. Brienne glared.

“I _do not_ have a suitor. I know enough about men to know they see my face and cringe at its ugliness. None of your _honourable_ knights had ever shown a positive interest in me until two months ago. Now they come here, swarming like flies trying to catch honey, and think I am stupid enough to believe they like me. You are more honest at least. You never insulted me before, and never spoke to me either until I saved your life. You don’t love or wish to court me, but treat me with respect, which is more than anyone else ever has. I know better than to believe that men, who insulted me not two months ago, would have a sudden change of heart for no particular reason.” Brienne stated. Jaime felt like a fist had tightened around his heart. Brienne didn’t deserve to think so badly of herself. Getting to know her, Jaime saw that she may not be much to look at, but she was strong, wise and would have made a great ruler. He could see her as a queen, ruling well over her own people. He wanted to ask her what happened to her people. He wanted to ask her what happened to the Sapphire Isle, but he didn’t ask. He knew he would not receive an answer today. So he asked her another question.

“What brought you here Brienne? Truly?” Jaime asked her. Brienne blinked.

“It was the only place I knew that people wouldn’t know me. I’ve told you that before. I spent a couple of years travelling around, but someone always seemed to know exactly who I was and I didn’t want people treating me differently, so I left. Here, no one knows who I am. Apart from you, and you haven’t told anyone. Thank you for that, I do appreciate it.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded his understanding and didn’t ask her anymore questions. They simply talked about life in Casterly Rock and how Brienne was actually gaining business from the villagers. Jaime was glad that Brienne was making a real life for herself here. He’d never had a real friend before and he didn’t want her to leave.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime finally learned what the Knights were up to, two months later, and ten months after Jaime had gained Brienne’s friendship, Jaime was furious. He had never been so angry in his life. He simply saw red.

“Have you even gotten inside her hut, let alone her bed, Hunt? None of us have managed to even get close.” Alyn Ambrose stated.

“Hey I might have a chance if she was willing to let me in to her home. She isn’t. I don’t think anyone’s ever been in there.” Hyle Hunt replied.

“Look, the idea is that the one that beds her wins the purse. It shouldn’t be so difficult to get one ugly bitch into bed.” Ronnet Connington stated. Jaime stormed over.

“What the hell is this?” Jaime asked angrily.

“Prince Jaime. We were just discussing a bit of sport that we have going on between us Knights. Would you care to add to the purse?” One of the other knights said. Jaime levelled his angry gaze on Hyle Hunt.

“What purse?” Jaime asked.

“Well, we decided between us that we put ten gold dragons into the purse each, the one who beds that ugly girl smith wins the purse.” Hyle replied. Jaime pulled out his sword.

“Draw yours or I’ll make this even more painful for you.” Jaime hissed.

“What? Prince Jaime you can’t seriously be offended by us having a bit of fun?” Ambrose asked.

“Besides, that great ugly beast is just a commoner.” Ronnet stated. Jaime reacted before he even thought, allowing his sword to make a deep cut in Ronnet’s cheek.

“You are speaking of a girl, not livestock. Address her by her name, seeing as you mean to make sport of her. It seems I’ve been remiss in teaching any of you manners.” Jaime hissed. He looked at Hyle. “I suggest you draw your sword.” Jaime added. He made each one of the knights draw their swords and beat them all soundly, giving them all nicks on their skin in some way. “So you’ll remember the lesson. Women and girls are not sport. You will one day have wives, maybe daughters, I know some of you have sisters. Is that how you would wish other knights to treat your women?” Jaime hissed angrily. Then he looked at each one of them in turn. “This bet, this little game of yours, ends right here and now. If I hear anymore about it, I promise you it’ll be more than a few nicks that I give you.” Jaime stated, before leaving them to their business.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a week later that Tyrion burst into Jaime’s room. Jaime had been about to go into the village to visit Brienne. He looked at his little brother, who seemed out of breath, he noted cuts and bruising on his little brother’s face. Tyrion was only just twelve years old now, and Jaime wasn’t sure what to make of his sudden appearance.

“Tyrion? What happened? Who did this to you?” Jaime asked, gesturing at the bruising and cuts on his face.

“I-had-to-run-here!” Tyrion gasped. “Ron-net-is-crazy!” Tyrion added. After a few moments, Tyrion seemed to catch his breath and explained what had happened. Tyrion had overheard the knights talking about the bet on Brienne. The other knights had said it was time to give it up, but Ronnet had apparently told the other knights he would win the purse, one way or another. The knights had said it was a bad idea, because if Jaime heard of it, there would be hell to pay. Ronnet stated that he didn’t care what Jaime had to say about the matter, as his father was King, and he would be unconcerned about the fate of a mere commoner. Tyrion had then said that Ronnet should be afraid of Jaime, because Jaime would kill him for attacking an innocent girl and their father certainly wouldn’t care about that either. Ronnet had got on a horse, kicked Tyrion in the face, and ridden off. Jaime was angry as he noted his little brother’s split lip and bloodied nose. “He might be on his way to the village now, after that girl smith they were talking about!” Tyrion exclaimed. Jaime was furious.

“I’ll bloody kill him.” Jaime hissed angrily. He grabbed his Lannister cloak, red and gold, for he was not going to hide what he was about to do to Ronnet Connington, and threw off the old peasant cloak he used to hide, as he re tied his red cloak. He grabbed his sword and ran down to the stables. When he reached them, he saw that two horses were saddled.

“I figured you would want to go, so I told the stable boy to saddle the horses before I came to find you.” Tyrion stated.

“You’re staying here Tyrion.” Jaime stated. Tyrion used the stepladder he had always used to mount his horse.

“You haven’t got time to argue with me Jaime.” Tyrion stated, and not for the first time, Jaime knew Tyrion was right. So he headed off, pushing his horse into a gallop, fearful he might already be too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the princes reached the village, they saw a mess. Brienne’s door was wide open and they saw some of the villagers looking fearful, gathered around the village square.

“What’s going on here?” Tyrion asked, as Jaime jumped down from his own horse. That was when Jaime noticed the head of blonde hair that stood above those crowded around the square. Jaime knew it was Brienne and pushed through the crowd to see Brienne standing there, a sword in her hand and Ronnet Connington knelt on the ground, his arm in a twisted position, clearly broken. Jaime saw red when he saw that Brienne’s tunic was torn, exposing her smooth, freckled shoulder. There was blood on the bottom of her tunic and she wore no boots or breeches. Her blonde hair was darker and damp, as though she’d been torn from bathing. Jaime feared Brienne had been badly hurt, or worse, that Connington may just have gotten his way before Brienne could fight him off. Jaime looked at Ronnet Connington and then at Brienne.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked at him and then at Connington.

“No! That whore broke my arm!” Connington yelled angrily.

“I wasn’t talking to you. Be grateful it was her giving you the beating and not me, because you would be dead if you were fighting me.” Jaime stated. Brienne blinked and looked at Jaime in surprise as Connington started cursing again. “Are you alright Brienne?” Jaime asked softly. Brienne nodded and took a deep breath. Jaime looked at the people around him. Tyrion had somehow dismounted his horse and came to stand beside Jaime.

“We want to know what happened here, the honest truth of it.” Tyrion asked the villagers. Jaime couldn’t help being proud of his little brother. He was a mere boy, but he spoke with authority, like a true prince. Jaime looked around and he could see some of the men of the village had been hurt.

“They attacked me!” Connington exclaimed angrily.

“He attacked the girl!” One of the older men said. He had a nasty looking wound across his side, and a woman was trying to staunch the flow of blood.

“He did! My princes, he came riding here like a mad man and just kicked her door open.” A woman said.

“Aye, that’s right. He just barged in on her. We heard yelling and screaming from the fields, so we came back.” Another man said. He had a bleeding gash across his forearm.

“Yes Prince Tyrion. It’s true. She delivered my sickle back to me, repaired. She’s a good lass. She went home and not ten minutes after that _he_ came haring in on his horse, drunk, and just barged into her home.” Another man said. Tyrion looked at Brienne.

“May I ask you what happened my lady?” Tyrion asked. Tyrion was being polite, and Brienne seemed to finally realise her state of dress. She shivered and looked nervous, her sword still at Connington’s throat. Jaime took off his cloak and wrapped it around her gently, preserving at least some of the modesty that she must have felt she was revealing, even though she wore a long tunic. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“Do you have any chains at the forge Brienne?” He asked her gently. She nodded and one of the village men went and found them. Jaime himself chained Connington’s wrists, before tying the chains to a post in the town square. Brienne seemed to sag. Her sword dropped from her hand as she began to tremble.

“It’s alright girl. Go and find some clothes.” One of the village women said gently. Brienne looked at Jaime and Tyrion.

“It’s alright Brienne. We’ll talk to you when you’re ready.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and went to her hut. She looked at the door, almost sadly, and Jaime realised that not only was the door wide open, but barely hanging to the frame by one precarious hinge. Brienne gently pushed the door to after going inside. Jaime was furious. He’d never been so angry in his life. Connington was yelling angrily, from where he was chained, and Tyrion looked at Jaime.

“You seem to be on pretty good terms with the lady smith?” Tyrion whispered. Jaime shrugged.

“I know a lot of the people here.” Jaime replied.

“You know her better than most I’d say.” Tyrion shot back. Jaime could see that none of the villagers were paying any attention to their conversation. He could see some worried people. Jaime looked at Tyrion.

“If I get you back on your horse, can you go back to the castle and bring the Maester to see to the injured, and bring Ser Damion to take Connington to the cells. I will not have him harass anyone else.” Jaime said firmly. Tyrion nodded.

“I’ll go back and bring the Maester and Ser Damion.” Tyrion replied. Jaime watched as Tyrion climbed up onto a barrel and then used the barrel to climb onto his horse. Jaime only held the horse still, knowing that Tyrion would not appreciate being lifted onto his own steed. “I shall tell our father what Connington did to me before he got here. It should fire him up enough before I even speak of this. He may hate me, but I’m still a Lannister and his son. So he won’t abide any knight in his household to kick me.” Tyrion stated. Jaime gave his little brother a half smile and watched as he rode away towards the castle. Jaime looked at the villagers.

“My little brother has gone to fetch the Maester to see to your wounds. I’m sorry this happened. I will need to hear what you all have to say about this. I promise you that this won’t go unpunished.” Jaime said kindly. One by one, Jaime spoke to them all, They all said the same thing. Ronnet Connington had kicked in Brienne’s door and gone after her. Women had screamed and gone to find help with their brothers or sons or husbands or fathers. The men of the village had grown to respect Brienne. She was young, just a mere girl, but she never overcharged for her work, and she was good at it. She often accepted fair trade from the poorer villagers and none of them liked to see Brienne all alone. They had come running to her aid and many had been hurt because Ronnet Connington was a trained knight, and they were just mere peasants who only knew how to swing a sickle.

Once Jaime had spoken to them, the villagers started to disperse. Jaime turned and was about to knock on Brienne’s door, when he felt a hand gently touch his arm. He looked to see the small boy, Pod, that his knights had often picked on.

“Please, Prince Jaime, please don’t be hard on Brienne. He did attack first and she was just defending herself and my uncle and the others. Brienne is a good person. She’s always kind to me and all the other children.” Pod pleaded. He looked worried.

“I promise you Pod, I have no intention of being hard on Brienne. She had every right to defend herself. Was your uncle hurt?” Jaime asked the boy. Pod nodded.

“He... he cut out my uncle’s tongue. I think... I think he must be mad. My uncle told him he was a coward for trying to break into a girl’s house to...” Pod trailed off and Jaime wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest at any rate.

“Go on Pod. Go and take care of your uncle. As soon as the Maester gets here he will do his best to help all of you who were hurt.” Jaime said gently. Pod nodded and ran off, and Jaime knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and then heard as the door was pulled open gently, groaning on it’s one hinge. Brienne looked at Jaime for a few moments before moving aside.

“Come in, Prince Jaime.” She said softly. She handed him back his cloak as she closed the door as well as she could. Once her door was closed, Jaime pulled the girl into an embrace. Brienne stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. Jaime pulled back and had his hands on both her shoulders looking at her carefully.

“Brienne are you hurt? Did he... did he...” Jaime wasn’t sure how to ask what he felt he needed to.

“He didn’t manage to rape me if that’s what you meant to ask.” Brienne said softly. She did not look Jaime in the eyes, but down at the floorboards.

“Brienne, look at me.” Jaime pleaded. Something in his tone must have struck a chord in Brienne for she looked up then, straight into his eyes. “I need to know what happened. There was blood on your tunic...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne was shaking and Jaime gently guided her to a chair and eased her into sitting down. He could see that the whole hut was a mess. Things had been thrown and broken, obviously as Brienne had battled against Ronnet Connington.

“I’d just come in from the forge. One of the villagers, Jacob, he asked me to fix his sickle. So I did. I... I knew you were coming. So after I delivered the sickle back to Jacob I came back here. I...” Brienne trailed off. She was still shaking and Jaime found himself sat on a stool beside her, holding one of her hands tightly between his own. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Jaime carefully. “I pulled off my clothing and I was... I was taking a bath. I don’t like to bring the dirt of the forge into my home. You... you must know that by now...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime did know. He’d seen her go straight to a wash basin if he arrived before she finished work for the day. She did not like to carry dirt through her home. It was something she was meticulous about. Brienne looked at the floorboards again as she trembled. Now she was fully clothed Jaime could still see she was shaken by the events of the day.

“What... what happened next?” Jaime asked. Brienne took a deep breath and looked at Jaime.

“I heard knocking at my door. But it wasn’t... I knew it wasn’t you. It sounded like someone was angry on the other side. I... I wasn’t going to answer the door. The villagers tend to come and see me when I’m in the forge. The only others who ever knocked on the door were... the knights... and I had no interest in talking to them.” Brienne said softly. “But then I heard someone kicking my door in. So I jumped out of the tub and grabbed my tunic that I’d... that I’d discarded. I threw it on as the door crashed open and he... Connington... he just came in. He... he had his sword out and... he said that seeing as I wasn’t fucking anyone willingly he’d... he’d win by taking me no matter what an ugly bitch I am......” Brienne said. “He... he just came at me, he made to grab me and I ducked out of the way, but he caught hold of my tunic and ripped it when I pulled away. I didn’t really know what else to do, so I grabbed the nearest thing I could and I... I smashed it on his head. It... it was just a bowl, but I cut my hand on it when I smashed it over his head, that’s where the blood came from, on the bottom of my tunic. I grabbed my own sword while he was... well... while he was cursing what a bitch I was for smashing a bowl over his head. I fought him and led him out of here because I knew there were too many ways for him to corner me in inside. The other men came to help. Poor Ilyn... Ilyn tried to help me, and Connington... he cut out Ilyn’s tongue!” Brienne allowed a few tears to escape. “People were hurt because they tried to protect me, even though they didn’t know how to use a sword, how to defend themselves, they tried to help me and they got hurt for it!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime just pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, while Brienne cried on his shoulder. She stopped after a little while. Jaime looked down at her pale blonde hair as she started to speak again. “I... it’s times like this that I think I miss my brother the most.” Brienne whispered. Jaime took a deep breath.

“What did happen to your home Brienne? To your brother and your family?” Jaime asked. Brienne sighed and looked up at Jaime carefully. She seemed to decide to tell him, mainly so she would stop thinking about what had just happened now. She moved away from Jaime slightly, sat up straight and looked into his eyes as she spoke.

“It’s a strange story.” Brienne started. “My parents were unlike many royals I’ve ever met. They loved each other and they loved their people. They... they had four children. I was the second youngest. I’m the only one left alive.” Brienne said softly.

“Was there some war? Some sickness? Did the magic that took your home kill them all?” Jaime asked. He wondered how so many royal children could die in one family. Brienne looked at the wooden floorboards. Her emotions seemed to shine so clearly in her eyes.

“My brother, Galladon, was the eldest. He should have been king. Everyone loved Galladon. He was the only one who ever loved me exactly the way I was. He didn’t expect me to be beautiful, as my father expected me to be. He didn’t expect me to be the perfect princess as my mother did. My parents loved me, don’t misunderstand, but their expectations were crushing. They were expectations I could never fulfil, because I was born ugly and with no real grace except with a sword and morningstar. I was a disappointment and I knew it. But with Galladon I was just Brienne. That was all I had to be. When my Septa was so harsh to me she made me cry, my brother would comfort me. When I begged to play with a sword as my brother did, he made two wooden ones and practised with me on the beach. When a storm woke me, or when I was frightened to go into the sea, my brother made sure I didn’t have to be afraid. Arianne, my sister before me, she died in the cradle. I never knew her. Alysanne... she was named for my mother who died in childbed with her. Then she died not a month later. I’d tried to be more of a princess. I’d tried to sing to my baby sister. She was so tiny and fragile, and the only time my Septa was ever kind was when she tried to comfort me when my baby sister was buried. She told me that only the Gods knew why sleep steals a babe’s life. So it was just Galladon and me. But... he drowned. He... he swam out and I was afraid to go so far. So I stood on the shore and saw as a rough wave pushed him under. I didn’t know what had happened until it was too late. His body washed up, bloated by the sea water. I was told I wasn’t allowed to stand vigil and see my brother’s body, but I went when my father took a break from the vigil and I said goodbye. I barely recognised my brother then. So I was the only one my father had left. A wizard came to the Sapphire Isle, his name was Moqorro. I was only ten years old when he came. He convinced my father that he was a friend. He told him that he could bring back the ones my father had lost. My father believed it, until one day it was discovered that the man was stealing children from smallfolk. He burned them alive and said this was how he read the future. He told my father that if he gave me to him, that he could use my royal blood to bring back my mother and brother from the dead. My father refused. He said he would not have me harmed for anything in the world and that my mother and brother would not want such a thing. Moqorro said that one day I would come to him willingly anyway. Then he disappeared before my father could have the guards arrest him.” Brienne said softly.

“Did you ever find out why this wizard wanted you?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No. No I never learned why.” Brienne replied. She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Moqorro disappeared and for two years we thought things would be well. No one ever believed that the wizard would return. My Septa said that the wizard was surely afraid of my father’s devotion to the Gods and that was why he’d run. But that wasn’t true. Moqorro was just biding his time. When I was twelve he came back and asked my father for me again. My father refused. That was when... that was when the Sapphire Isle was destroyed. The mountain, that had always sat in the middle of the Isle, just exploded and the land was covered in fire. People burned and died and my father...” Brienne clenched her fists as she tried to calm herself. Jaime could see the deep sadness that came with telling this story. “My father tried to save the people, but... he was killed. I should have died too. I don’t know what happened. The whole world seemed full of smoke. It was black and thick and I remember choking, I remember trying to leave my room, but... I don’t know what happened after that. I must have blacked out. When I woke, I was on one of the fishing boats. Only a mere handful of people had survived the destruction. Some men and women and children who went fishing every day on their boats. They survived. I was told I was floating on a piece of wood. I had my sword and a small bag on my back. I don’t remember picking up anything, but I must have, for the bag was beside me when I woke. Those people had pulled me out of the sea and I watched as the Sapphire Isle burned and smoked and sank beneath the water. Whether it was magic or not, I lost everything I ever knew that day. When the fishing boats docked in the Stormlands kingdom, across the water, I just... I left.” Brienne said softly.

“Why? Why did you leave? Surely those people would have cared for you. Why leave them?” Jaime asked her.

“I left because it was my fault. That wizard wanted me. If my father had handed me over then maybe they would all be alive now. All those men and women and children... my father even... they might all be alive but for me. But my father loved me. He didn’t hand me over. The Sapphire Isle and all it’s people paid the price. Those people who pulled me out of the ocean surely knew that. They surely lost loved ones, homes, everything, just as I did, and _because of me_. They would have hated me for it in the end. It was better that I left before they could despise me as I hate myself.” Brienne said softly. Jaime couldn’t imagine how terrible it would be to watch his own kingdom disappear beneath the ground or the waves, everyone he ever knew and cared for... dead at the hands of a sorcerer.

“I’m sorry Brienne. I’m sorry that all your people and your father were lost. I’m sorry that the Sapphire Isle was lost. But it wasn’t your fault. You were a child. That sorcerer, Moqorro, he destroyed your home. He’s to blame for what happened.” Jaime told her firmly. Brienne didn’t answer. She looked down at the table now. Her hands on the table in front of her. Jaime reached forward and took her hands in his again. She looked up at him then, her eyes so blue and full of emotion that Jaime couldn’t help thinking her eyes were more precious than any sapphire. “I’m glad that you came here Brienne. Before you came here I don’t know what kind of king I was shaping up to be, but I don’t think it was a good one. You changed me and I’m rather glad about it. I’d never thought that I could be wrong, but you challenged me and made me see that I could be better than I was.” Jaime told her honestly. _“You’re the truest friend I’ve ever had.”_ Jaime wanted to add. But he only thought it, silently.

“Thank you Jaime. Thank you for trying to make me feel better.” Brienne said softly. That was when they heard the arrival of horses. Jaime saw that Brienne had crudely bandaged her hand.

“Let the Maester look at it. Just in case.” Jaime said softly, raising her injured hand slightly as a gesture. Brienne nodded.

“After he’s seen to the others I will. My wound is nothing. They need the Maester more than I do.” Brienne said. Jaime smiled at her and wondered what it would have been like to meet her on her Sapphire Isle, see her as a Queen in her own right.

“You know...” Jaime started, but trailed off. Brienne looked at him carefully. “You know that technically you’re not a princess but a queen. The death of your father makes you a queen.” Jaime told her softly. Brienne shook her head.

“You can’t be a queen to an island that no longer exists.” Brienne replied sadly and Jaime did not argue. Secretly though, in his mind, Jaime started calling her Queen Brienne of Tarth. That night was the first night that Jaime did not spend in his twin’s arms. But it was not the last. He heard his sister a week later, claiming it was silly for Ronnet Connington to be locked up merely for kicking their brother, and when Jaime said that he had attacked people in the village, Cersei had laughed, saying they were peasants and what happened to them didn’t matter. Jaime felt sick inside. He had often laughed with his twin at the misfortunes of the peasants, but never could he have imagined that his sister would laugh at such a thing. They had argued fiercely, and Cersei had banished him from her bedchambers because he refused to agree with her. So from that day forward, Jaime never shared a bed with his twin again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne had been friends for two years. The people of the village had healed after Ronnet’s attack on them and Brienne. Jaime was furious when his father did not execute Ronnet Connington, but stripped him of his title and sent him off back to Griffin’s Roost, his Uncle’s home. When Jaime protested at this, his father merely told him that smallfolk were no reason to execute a man of noble blood. In fact, the reason Ronnet had been stripped of his title and sent away was because he had kicked Tyrion in the face, not because of what he had done in the village. Jaime had gone to see Brienne that evening and raged at the injustice of it. Brienne had simply shrugged and told Jaime that this was the way nobility had always treated peasants. She had said that her father had not, but he was only one man in a sea of nobles that all thought that it was right to treat peasants like commodities. Jaime made a vow that he would never treat people in such a way.

“Then you’re a better man than most, Jaime Lannister.” Brienne had told him firmly, as she polished her sword.

On this particular day, at sunset, Jaime went to meet Brienne in her favourite clearing in the forest so they could practise. Jaime thought that Brienne was a prodigy with a sword in her hand. He never told her so of course. After all, that would have been strange, admitting to a girl that she might just be on the same level as him with a sword, if not better. He came to the clearing and was confused to see Brienne’s cloak hanging from a tree branch, and her sword lying on the ground. Jaime looked around, hoping for some sort of trail. He saw footprints, too many sets.

 _“Someone took her.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He knew if he went to his father to ask for help in finding Brienne, his father would refuse. Even if Jaime revealed that Brienne was a Princess, his father would not care, because Brienne was a Princess without a home. To his father, Brienne would still not be seen as any better than a mere commoner, because she had nothing of value, no matter how she was born. Jaime knew without his father’s permission, he would be unable to get any of his father’s soldiers to follow him. Jaime knew for the amount of footprints, that there would be too many men for him and Brienne to defeat alone. Then he saw it, a small splatter of blood on the ground. Jaime knew that it had to be Brienne’s blood. She’d obviously fought back when she was taken. There was only one person Jaime could think of that might help to get Brienne back, and Jaime wasn’t even sure how to find him. But he knew that Beric Dondarrion had promised that he would help Brienne if she ever needed help, and she clearly needed it now. So Jaime decided to get to the middle of the forest, where he had first been saved by Brienne, and he hoped he would find the group of outlaws again. From experience, Jaime knew that bandits tended to pick a piece of territory and stick to it. So Jaime picked up Brienne’s cloak and sword and started walking. He knew his father would be furious when he got home, if he noticed Jaime hadn’t been home, but Jaime didn’t care. He simply would not allow one of his extremely few friends to be taken off somewhere and not do anything about it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime made it to the middle of the forest, he saw the clearing, and he saw the bandits, all sitting around a fire, eating something they had obviously hunted and killed and cooked for their supper.

“Hey!” Jaime called to them. One of the men jumped up, bow and arrow in hand, ready to launch his arrow into Jaime’s eye. “I don’t want trouble! I need to speak to Beric Dondarrion!” Jaime called out. Jaime saw one of the men stand up. He realised it was Beric. He wore a patch over his eye. It had been two years since he’d last Beric, and those two years had seemed to be unkind to the man.

“So, Prince Jaime Lannister, what is it that you want with us?” Beric asked.

“Brienne’s been taken. I don’t know by who, I don’t know exactly when, but someone took her.” Jaime told Beric. Beric frowned.

“The little Princess has been taken?” Beric asked. “How do you know that?” Beric added. Jaime held out Brienne’s sword and cloak.

“I went to meet Brienne in the same clearing we always meet at, we were going to spar with our swords. She never leaves hers anywhere. I saw there were a good few sets of footprints, and a marking of splattered blood. She didn’t just walk off somewhere, someone took her and there are too many for me and her to fight by ourselves. You said that if she needed help, you would help her.” Jaime said. He felt desperate and he hoped it didn’t show. Beric looked at his men and then nodded.

“Come on. It’ll be the Bloody Mummers that took her. They’re the only ones in this forest apart from us. They tend to take girls and women when the need comes on them. But the Princess will have fought like a monster. They’re not like to get anything from her. At least not yet. They’d have to take her to their camp first. They wouldn’t want to be too close to the village. There would be too much risk of being caught. What time would you have met her?” Beric asked Jaime.

“Sunset. I usually meet her at sunset, but she may have left earlier.” Jaime replied. Beric nodded.

“We’ll have to make it to their camp quickly. Hopefully we’ll get there before anything really does happen.” Beric said. Jaime felt sickened. Beric looked at the sword. “You’re right... about the sword. It belonged to her father. How she has it I don’t know. But she would never leave it.” Beric stated firmly. Jaime followed the group as they started to lead him deeper into the forest. The light of the day was becoming extremely poor. The sun had almost set. About this time, Jaime and Brienne would have walked back to her hut. She would have made tea, as she always did, offered him a cup and they would have sat talking for a while. They knew each other well by now. Brienne knew well if Jaime just needed some peace. She’d just do things in her hut, whether it was polishing or sharpening her sword, getting wood for her stove, or reading. Sometimes Jaime would find himself astounded with the giant volume that Brienne seemed to be constantly reading. He’d never asked her about it, but he knew he really should, for the book was obviously important to her. He also knew that the bandits could very well be leading him into a trap themselves. But the way Beric spoke of Brienne, Jaime doubted it. Beric called her princess and seemed to have a deep respect for her. In fact, Beric seemed to have a prior knowledge of Brienne’s family, that Jaime wasn’t sure he understood. Jaime wondered why Beric would still call her Princess, and decided he would ask once this was all over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group made it to what Jaime assumed was the camp of the Bloody Mummers, he saw Brienne tied to a tree, looking pale. One of the men leered at her grotesquely, and another pinched her cheek. Jaime was furious to see his friend treated so.

“Men! Thereth enouth of her to go awound!” The leader, a horrible, weedy looking man with a long beard, said. The men began to cheer, and Brienne tried to struggle from her bindings. That was when a fat man with a braid, slapped Brienne around the face. Jaime clenched his fists, ready to jump right in and fight to the death if he had to. It was Beric who held on to his arm and stopped him. Brienne’s mouth was leaking a trail of blood. The fat, braided man laughed and Brienne spat a mouthful of blood straight in his face. He looked furious but Jaime wanted to cheer Brienne on. Beric nudged Jaime and nodded. It was time to make their move. Jaime walked into the clearing. Brienne looked at him with wide eyes.

“Gentlemen, I’d appreciate it very much if you released the lady.” Jaime stated.

“Hey, Zollo, you could bugger him! He’s prettier than that horse faced bitch!” A man dressed in motley said.

“Ah, Printh Jaime! I thall make you my captith!” The leader said. Jaime snorted.

“That’s not going to happen.” Jaime replied coldly.

“Oh! Well there’s twelth of uth and one of you!” The bearded leader said.

“Actually, you’d be wrong Hoat.” Jaime smirked as Beric and his men surrounded the Bloody Mummer’s camp. The men didn’t look happy at seeing more than double their number. Jaime looked at Hoat and smirked.

“So... as I was saying... I think it’s time you release the lady.” Jaime said coolly.

After that, everything was a blur. It was insanity as men started fighting and Jaime pulled out his own sword as he carried Brienne’s. He fought his way through and cut Brienne loose, handing her, her sword. She grinned at him, and then the two were fighting back to back, until they found themselves away and heading towards Beric’s camp.

“We’ll never make it back to the camp before morning. We should stop and rest, and carry on at first light.” Beric said. Jaime nodded his understanding. He looked at Brienne, who still seemed dishevelled and was now trembling from the cold. Jaime shook his head as he remembered that he was also carrying Brienne’s cloak with him. He handed it over to her and she threw it about her shoulders gratefully, giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

Once they set up camp, Jaime sat beside Brienne and most of the men slept whilst Beric offered to take the first watch along with the archer, Anguy, and another man in a yellow cloak that they called Lem.

“How did you know I’d been taken?” Brienne asked.

“When I found your sword and cloak in the clearing, and all those extra footprints, and there was blood too. I knew that you hadn’t just wandered off.” Jaime replied.

“You know it was stupid and reckless for you to come looking for me.” Brienne said.

“I have so few friendships in this world, it would be a pity to lose yours.” Jaime replied. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Go to sleep Jaime.” Brienne told him firmly. She made to lay down on the ground, but Jaime, who leaned against a tree, pulled her closer to him.

“You’re not lying on the ground Brienne. You can lean on me, but after the day you’ve had, you should try and sleep as comfortably as possible.” Jaime stated. Brienne blinked at him.

“Yes I’m sure all that extra princely padding you have will make a fine pillow.” Brienne retorted. Jaime’s eyes went wide.

“Are you trying to say I’m fat? What a cruel wench you are!” Jaime exclaimed, clutching at his heart with one hand in mock offence. Brienne merely smiled, and then she leaned on Jaime’s shoulder.

“I’m not saying you’re fat. Don’t take it so seriously.” Brienne said gently, before shifting to make herself comfortable. Jaime smiled at the head of pale blonde hair that rested on his shoulder.

“Goodnight princess.” He whispered softly to her. When she fell asleep, Jaime found that he was unable to. All he wanted to do was keep an eye on Brienne and make sure she was still alive, still there, still breathing. After a while, Jaime felt someone sit next to him and looked at Beric.

“You care about what happens to the Princess. You must have learned something from her.” Beric said.

“You call her Princess, you knew her family, but she didn’t recognise you when we all first met.” Jaime said. Beric smiled.

“She wouldn’t remember me. Her father saved my life. I was there when she was born. I knew her parents, I trained her brother with a sword. After the death of her little sister and her mother, I left the Sapphire Isle. King Selwyn, her father, he was a good man. He asked me to find a Red Priest. They were known for bringing back the dead. He could not live without his wife and he needed the hope. So I left. I travelled to Asshai, to the red temples of R’hllor. It was my fault that Moqorro knew of the Sapphire Isle most likely. I was told by the head priest, Bennaro, that Queen Alysanne and her daughters were too long dead, to be brought back to this world. But they wanted her.” Beric gestured to Brienne. “They said they needed her. Apparently she was destined to become a Red Priestess. That was what they said. But their readings of their flames are open to all sorts of interpretations. I said that if it was truly her destiny to become one of the Red Priests, that she would come to them on her own. They had no need to take her from her father and brother. I was locked in a cell, kept there, while Moqorro headed to the Sapphire Isle. I heard that Prince Galladon had died, and I managed to escape. By the time I got back home, children had gone missing. Moqorro had burned them alive to read what he believed was the future. He had asked King Selwyn for the Princess. He would have brought Prince Galladon and Queen Alysanne back to life. But they would not have been people. They would have been shells. He demanded the Princess as payment. King Selwyn was smarter than that. He refused to give his daughter to the Red Priest. What happened, how he made the Sapphire Isle sink under the sea, I will never know. I hunted that man for two years, but was unable to find him. The Princess was gone and I feared she had already been taken. When I saw her, when she obviously decided to save you, I knew who she was. She has her father’s hair and her mother’s eyes. When she confirmed her father was the Evenstar, King Selwyn, I knew for sure that at least she was safe. I swore that if I ever found her I would make sure she stayed safe. But if I revealed her, she would run. So I’ve been doing what I can to make sure she stays safe. I keep an ear out for red priests who might come for her. I go to the village to see if she is well. One day, she will need to face who she truly is. Truly she is no longer the Princess of the Sapphire Isle, but it’s Queen. The Isle may have sunk beneath the sea, but if a kingdom has a people and a leader, it has a future. One day, she may be able to accept her role. Until then I will do what I can to make sure she lives and is safe.” Beric said. He stood up and looked down at Jaime. “You should get some sleep Prince Jaime. I’m sure your father will be scouring the kingdom looking for you in the morning.” Beric said. Jaime nodded and decided to do his best to rest. He had a feeling he would need the energy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime and Brienne got to the village the next afternoon, Jaime followed Brienne back to her hut, making sure to keep out of sight of the other villagers. He knew they would start to talk if they saw someone coming and going from Brienne’s hut. He didn’t want anyone to think badly of her. Brienne put her sword away, then hung up her cloak and looked at Jaime.

“I would stay, but I have a feeling my father is going to be rather furious with me when he sees me.” Jaime said gently to Brienne. Brienne allowed a half smile to cross her face and shook her head in amusement.

“Of course he will. If he notices that you were gone. You’ve only been gone a night.” Brienne said. Jaime allowed a laugh to escape him.

“Well he might not, unless my sister or my brother asked for my whereabouts.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled at Jaime.

“Thank you.” Brienne said.

“For what?” Jaime asked.

“For coming for me. For bringing Beric and the others to save me. You put yourself in grave danger. You didn’t know how they would react to you, whether they would help you or simply keep you and ransom you to your father. You also didn’t know what the Bloody Mummers would do to you either, and you could have left the rescue mission to Beric. But you didn’t. You came yourself and helped to rescue me. The least I owe you is a thank you.” Brienne replied softly.

“Well most princesses would give the charming princes a kiss after being rescued.” Jaime said jokingly. Brienne frowned.

“Are you saying you want a kiss from me? Really?” Brienne asked, she looked amused, as though she knew Jaime would say no.

“Why not?” Jaime asked, calling her bluff. Brienne straightened her shoulders and looked Jaime dead in the eyes. She knew he was challenging her.

“Fine, if you want a kiss from me, you come and take one.” Brienne stated.

“Well then it’s not you _giving_ me a kiss, it’s me _taking_ one, and that’s hardly the same.” Jaime replied. Brienne squared her shoulders and walked over to stand in front of Jaime. It was barely a few feet between them really. Brienne looked anxious and Jaime thought he was being rather cruel to her. That was until she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his own. It was barely a touch, feather light and Jaime thought fireworks had gone off in his brain. Something hot made it’s way through him, and Jaime was confused. He had only ever felt this way when he had been with Cersei. Jaime looked at Brienne curiously.

“What’s wrong? You’re the one who asked me to kiss you, remember?” Brienne stated, obviously thinking he was disgusted with the kiss, when the truth was he felt the opposite. Jaime grabbed hold of Brienne’s shoulders and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, and raising his free hand to cup her cheek. Brienne looked nervous, not sure what he was doing. That was when Jaime kissed Brienne again. Brienne gasped, her mouth opened beneath his lips, and Jaime gently slipped his tongue inside. Brienne didn’t push Jaime away, as he explored every inch of her mouth. Slowly, tentatively, Brienne seemed to get into the rhythm of the kiss. Her own tongue tentatively brushed against Jaime’s, setting off more fireworks in his brain. He pulled Brienne closer and deepened the kiss, if it were even possible to do so. But all too soon, they both needed to separate for air. Jaime looked at Brienne, her lips kiss swollen, her face flushed, her blue eyes shining, and Jaime couldn’t help thinking that Brienne looked pretty, at least in his eyes. Jaime grinned wolfishly at Brienne.

“Now _that_ is certainly a way to say thank you.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne blinked and then shrugged.

“Well, I do try to be worthy of all those fair princesses that always seem to outdo me in everything else.” Brienne replied, a half smile on her face. Jaime grinned.

“Well I doubt any other princess kisses like that.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head.

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” Brienne said. Jaime laughed.

“Of course you will, if my father doesn’t have me locked in my room for disappearing for so long, you will most definitely see me tomorrow.” Jaime replied. Then he left, wondering exactly what he had just started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I’ve heard it is your birthday in a few days.” Jaime looked at Brienne, who was sat under a tree in the clearing. They had just finished sparring, and the sun had almost set. The sky was dark, but there were still splotches of red, orange, purple and yellow on the horizon. Jaime sat beside Brienne and handed her a water skin, which she drank from gratefully.

“Does it matter when my birthday is?” Jaime asked.

“Of course it matters. Friends know these things after all.” Brienne replied.

“Oh? So when is your birthday wench?” Jaime asked her. Brienne glared, as she did every time he called her wench, since the moment they had sparred against each other with swords.

“My birthday, Prince Jaime, was five months past.” Brienne replied Jaime gaped in astonishment.

“The first point I’ll make is that you haven’t given me the day, and you know the date of my birth. It’s hardly very chivalrous of you. The second point I’ll make is _do not_ call me Prince Jaime. You know how I hate it. My third point is why did you not tell me?” Jaime asked. Brienne laughed.

“You forget that I’m not a Princess anymore. My birthday is hardly important, and I’m not supposed to be chivalrous.” Brienne replied. “As for me calling you Prince Jaime, stop calling me Wench and maybe I will.” Brienne said. Jaime frowned.

“Brienne, would you do me the great honour in telling me the date of your birth?” Jaime asked her. Brienne laughed.

“I was born on the twenty fifth day of February, seeing as you are so curious to know.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“I wish you had told me before your birthday.” Jaime stated.

“I have. Birthdays come every year.” Brienne said, Jaime glared and Brienne laughed at the scowl on his face.

“Well I don’t like all the fuss on my birthday. My father insists on us holding a brilliant feast, which only nobles are invited to, and where he parades me and my twin up and down so everyone can see what perfect children he managed to breed. He despises Tyrion and so we never celebrate his birthday in the same way. He should be proud of all of us.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne placed a hand on top of his, where it rested on his leg.

“Don’t worry Jaime. One day, maybe your father will see Tyrion’s worth. But at least, until that day, or even if that day never comes, he still has you to love him and be proud of him.” Brienne said gently. Jaime brought his other hand to rest on top of hers, grasping her one hand between both of his. They sat in a simple companionable silence for a little while before Jaime raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Brienne looked extremely confused.

“You’re the first person to ever say that anyone might see something in Tyrion, let alone my father. Thank you. At least for trying to make me feel better about it all.” Jaime said. Brienne just smiled and shook her head.

“You are one of the strangest men I’ve ever met.” Brienne replied.

“So how old are you Brienne?” Jaime asked, changing the subject slightly. Brienne tried to stop herself laughing.

“I’ll be eighteen on my next birthday.” Brienne said.

“I’ll be twenty one on my birthday.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“Yes, and I’m sure all the banners will be out in full glory when your birthday comes.” Brienne stated.

“Of course. Golden lions on red. After all, I’ll be a grown lion then.” Jaime said. Brienne just shook her head.

“I don’t think I need to know anymore.” Brienne said, making Jaime laugh before they both got to their feet and headed off towards Brienne’s hut. Jaime wondered why Brienne had never spoken of her birthday before, but now he knew when it was, he’d be sure to make sure she celebrated it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of Jaime and Cersei’s twenty first birthdays dawned bright and hot, only a few days later. Cersei woke up radiant and happy, as she always did on her birthday. Jaime, did not appear at breakfast, and did not appear afterwards.

Tyrion went to find his older brother, wondering why Jaime had not come down for breakfast. Tyrion was thirteen years old, and as he grew older, he grew smarter. He knew his brother, and he knew something was not right. So he knocked on Jaime’s door. When he received no answer, he walked in, to see Jaime sitting on the edge of his bed, looking shell shocked.

“What’s wrong Jaime?” Tyrion asked. Jaime didn’t speak, merely showed Tyrion his hands. Tyrion gasped at the sight of the purple lines that had appeared on Jaime’s fingertips, all pointing towards Jaime’s heart. Jaime had the Heartsickness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime went to see Cersei. She frowned at him as he entered her room.

“What do you want Jaime?” Cersei asked.

“Do you not care what is about to happen to me?” Jaime asked.

“Well I hope you’re not expecting me to offer to share _my_ heart with you. We could both die. Besides, the process is painful.” Cersei stated.

“This coming from the same woman who told me that we were two halves of a whole, that we would always be together.” Jaime said.

“Well obviously not. I can’t risk it Jaime. I can’t risk dying now. Father intends me to marry a King from another land. I may escape the Heartsickness altogether. I simply can’t risk it.” Cersei said. Almost as though she were refusing a dance at a ball. Jaime shook his head, as he realised that Cersei had never been his true love. He left her room and went back to his own. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, and normally, Jaime would be on his way to spar with Brienne.

 _“Brienne. Queen Brienne of Tarth, of the Sapphire Isle.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He was about to grab his old peasant cloak when his door burst open and King Tywin came into the room. Jaime stood and the King looked at his eldest son.

“Jaime, do you... is there someone that you love? Someone who might be willing to share their heart with you?” Tywin asked his son. Jaime took a deep breath.

“I don’t know.” Jaime said honestly. For if Cersei was not his true love, Jaime knew only one other that could be. He couldn’t ask Brienne to share her heart with him. It would put her in danger. Tywin Lannister looked sad. Jaime had never seen him look that way before.

“Find your soulmate, my son. I do not care who it is. A noble, a peasant, a smith?” Tywin said. Jaime’s eyes went wide.

 _“Was it possible that my father has known I was going to the village all this time?”_ Jaime thought to himself.

“You are my son. I can barely feel anything since I lost your mother. But I cannot lose you as well.” Tywin finished. He left the room and Jaime took a deep breath, threw on his peasant cloak and headed towards the village.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was dark when Jaime knocked on Brienne’s door. The villagers had most likely gone to sleep. But he heard the sounds of footsteps coming to the door. When it opened, Brienne stood in a long tunic, that fell past her knees. She moved aside to let him in, and Jaime noted that her hair was tousled.

“Were you sleeping?” Jaime asked her.

“I was trying to, not very successfully.” Brienne said softly. Jaime saw that her eyes were red rimmed and there were tear tracks on her face.

“Have you been crying?” Jaime asked her.

“No! Of course not!” Brienne exclaimed. But then, a single tear slid down her cheek and Jaime pulled her to him.

“Why are you crying?” Jaime asked her softly.

“You’re an idiot.” Brienne choked out, trying not to sob, though her shoulder shook with the effort. “You have the Heartsickness and you don’t expect me to cry?” Brienne asked.

“You shouldn’t cry for me.” Jaime told her firmly. “I’m hardly worth crying over.” Jaime added. Brienne looked at Jaime then.

“Don’t! Don’t make a joke out of it!” Brienne said. Her eyes swam with emotions. She pulled herself from Jaime’s embrace and went to a small wooden box that was sat on a shelf. She opened it and pulled something out, then she came back to stand in front of Jaime.

“Brienne?” He questioned. She took his hand, and when she saw the sight of the purple lines on his fingers, Jaime could see she was trying to fight tears again. She placed something smooth and cool, in his hand, closing his fingers around it. It was the shape of a large coin and Jaime opened his hand, he saw a silver coin, a male lion’s head embossed on the front, a leather cord attached to it. Jaime looked at it in shock.

“It was supposed to be a birthday present for you. I know it isn’t much, and you probably have much finer things, but-” Brienne was cut off by Jaime pulled her close to him. His mouth crashed upon hers, and Brienne seemed to respond just as fiercely. Jaime felt like he could not let her go. But the time came where they needed air again. Brienne looked straight into Jaime’s eyes. “I don’t know how to help.” Brienne uttered.

“There is only one way and I’m not letting you risk it.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne’s eyes narrowed.

“Tell me. Please tell me.” Brienne almost pleaded. Jaime closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You know the Heartsickness is a curse on Casterly Rock. There is only one cure. You have to find your soulmate, and your soulmate has to be willing to share their heart with you. You both end up with half your soulmate’s heart and half of your own heart, beating in your chest. The trouble is that if you’re not soulmates, the procedure kills you both. It happened to many people when the Heartsickness spread through the land. My parents were soulmates. They were lucky. But when my mother died, my father became cold and distant, because half his heart died when my mother did, and half of hers is still inside him. Neither of them will ever know peace until my father dies and they’re reunited on the other side.” Jaime said softly. Brienne looked at Jaime carefully.

“I don’t know how you think of me Jaime. I don’t know if you feel anything for me apart from fondness, but...” Brienne trailed off. She seemed anxious. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a while now. I know that. But... I never thought that you could ever love me. I’m not pretty. I’m not like other princesses. I’m not even like other girls...” Brienne trailed off again. Jaime found himself placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, wanting to weep himself, because he knew, he knew that Brienne was his soulmate. She had to be.

“I... I came here because I wanted to tell you that I love you.” Jaime said softly. “But I don’t want you to be sacrificed trying to save me.” Jaime added.

“That’s my choice to make isn’t it?” Brienne questioned. Jaime couldn’t help but grin at her.

“It is, but I don’t want you putting your life in danger.” Jaime replied.

“If I don’t, then I’ll definitely lose you. What point would that have? I’ve lost everyone else I ever loved, I can’t lose you too. If I die, at least I’ll die knowing that I did what I could to save someone I love.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded.

“I don’t like it, but...” Jaime trailed off.

“You don’t get to make that choice for me. What do we do?” Brienne asked.

“We go to see Maggy the Frog.” Jaime replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne walked towards the beach. Casterly Rock had a port, though it was rarely used. But close to the port was a small hut. It was so small that Brienne feared she was too small for it. Jaime looked anxiously at Brienne as they arrived. A small, old woman, wrinkled with a froglike face and large dark eyes, was waiting for them.

“Prince Jaime? Princess Brienne? I’ve been waiting for you both.” The old woman said.

“You’re Maggy?” Jaime asked her. She nodded.

“I need a drop of your blood. You should know my price Prince Jaime. You were born in Casterly Rock.” Maggy said. Jaime held out his hand, and Maggy pricked his finger with a needle. She brought the finger to her lips and sucked off the blood. Maggy stayed still for a few moments. Then she looked at Brienne. “Your turn Princess.” Maggy said. Brienne felt anxious, but held out her own hand. Maggy pricked her finger and then took a drop of Brienne’s blood as well. She nodded and looked at the pair. “Come in. We should do this now.” Maggy said. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“Last chance to back out.” Jaime whispered.

“I wouldn’t ever back out.” Brienne replied. The pair ducked to pass through the doorway, and were amazed. It was a testament of Maggy’s powers that her tiny little hut was so large inside. She gestured to the large bed that was in the middle of the room.

“You both need to lie down.” Maggy said firmly. Jaime and Brienne looked at each other and did as Maggy asked, laying side by side. Maggy pulled out a pure black, dragonglass dagger. She took Jaime’s right hand and Brienne’s left, both in the middle of the bed, and made deep cuts to their hands. Then made them hold hands, before pulling out a strange red thread.

“What is that?” Brienne asked, trying to distract herself from the pain in her hand. Maggy started to tie their cut hands together. When she was done, and their hands were bound by the red thread, Brienne and Jaime started feeling terrible pain.

“That is dragon heartstring. The only way for two humans to share their hearts without literally being cut open. After all, if I cut your hearts in half you would both surely die.” Maggy replied. “Don’t let go of each other’s hands. The pain may seem unbearable but if you separate you will die without the procedure being completed.” Maggy added. Jaime squeezed Brienne’s hand in his, not letting go. She squeezed back and smiled weakly at him, hoping this would work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

As the dawn came, bright and clear, Jaime and Brienne no longer felt any pain. Maggy untied their hands and they no longer held wounds on their palms, and Jaime’s fingers no longer carried the purple lines of the Heartsickness.

“It worked. Good thing, because you both have bright futures ahead.” Maggy said.

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked. Jaime wanted to ask the same question.

“Why, you will be King and Queen of Westeros. All the kingdoms will unite under you, and the lands will be at peace, and your children will continue the peace, and their children, and their children, and so on. You can’t escape destiny children.” Maggy said. Jaime and Brienne were both confused. “You’ll understand soon enough.” Maggy replied, before gently pushing them out of her hut. They turned around, on the beach, to see that Maggy’s hut was gone.

“That was stranger then I thought it would be.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“So we share hearts now?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah... I guess we do...” Jaime trailed off. Then he grinned. “I need to properly introduce you to Tyrion. You’re my soulmate, and from what Maggy said, we’ll get married one day. So you might as well come and meet my little brother.” Jaime said. Brienne laughed.

“I haven’t agreed to that Jaime. If that was a marriage proposal, it was absolutely terrible.” Brienne replied. Jaime pulled Brienne into his arms and kissed her for the third time, passionately and without any shame. When they finally came up for air, Jaime smiled at her, his green eyes shining brightly.

“Will you marry me, Queen Brienne of Tarth, of the Sapphire Isle?” Jaime asked her.

“I’m not a queen Jaime.” Brienne said softly. Jaime just smiled.

“Will you marry me, Brienne?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shook her head, smiling at Jaime widely.

“I suppose so. Someone will have to keep you in line, and what better wife could there be for you than one who can beat you with your own sword?” Brienne replied. Jaime just laughed loudly, and kissed Brienne again, and then again, whilst they still stood on the beach. Of course, nothing was certain in their eyes. Not then. The only one who was certain about Brienne and Jaime’s future, was Maggy, and she had already told them, they would live...

 

Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... you made it this far. Thank you so much for reading. (nods) Please comment and let me know what you all think. I love to know what people thought. I know I owe everyone updates for my other works, but I've been so busy packing up my stuff (I'm moving to my own place and I'm so excited) and so this little idea just popped into my head, and I've been working on it when I've had a break really. LOL! Be patient people. I will update my other works as soon as I can. I promise. 
> 
> PS: I have the most awful feeling that I wrote Vargo Hoat horribly. Forgive me, but I just couldn't get the lisp right in my head. LOL!


End file.
